1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the chemical arts. In particular, this invention relates to powder coating compositions having improved properties.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The demand for powder coating coatings for the protection and decoration of household fixtures and appliances, furniture made of steel, building materials, and parts for automobiles has rapidly increased, because powder coating are less polluting and free from organic solvents. However, there remains a need for powder coatings having improved physical properties, such as improved such as improved adhesion, weatherability, corrosion resistance, scratch resistance, and glass transition temperature properties.